Revenge of Felix
by Agent BM
Summary: The bad guys from the new game Road Warriors try to take over the arcade. During the chaos, Calhoun is shot badly and is near death. Felix must now avenge his wife by defeating this threat in a super cool car he customized
1. rise of the road warriors

**Revenge of Felix**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph**

**Ch. 1**

(Sugar Rush)

Felix, Ralph, and Calhoun were in sugar rush for Vanellopes random roster race. Vanellope sped down the track and was the first one to cross the finish line

"Yes, I won again" shouted Vanellope

The winner's cup began to make its way down towards Vanellope when another car came by and swiped it from her

"I'll take that, thank you" said the driver

"Hey, that's mine" shouted Vanellope

About 10 more cars and motorcycles drove by and started ransacking and wrecking the place. The gang and the candy people began to flee

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my track? You can't just come in here and wreck the place" shouted Vanellope

A motorcycle drove by and the rider shot Vanellope in the chest multiple times, she fell to her kart with blood everywhere

"Vanellope" shouted Ralph

He ran to her and took her from the track. A big black car drove by and out came a woman; all the drivers kneeled down for her

"Who are you and why are you ruining this game?" shouted Calhoun

"I'm Mistress Mayhem, and me and my boys are going to take over this arcade" said the woman

"You shot my friend" shouted Ralph

"Just one of the many casualties we're willing to take until we take over" said Mayhem

Calhoun took out her gun and said "Okay mistress, you have 10 seconds to drive away before I blow your brains out"

Mayhem and her men took out their guns and shot her before she could fire.

"Don't mess with me. Boys, let's drive" said Mayhem to her men

They all got in their cars and drove off in a flash. Calhoun was badly injured. Vanellope regenerated and asked "What happened?"

"My wife's been shot; we need to get her back to her game" shouted Felix as he began to drag his wife into Vanellopes kart

"What are you waiting for, drive us back" shouted Felix to Vanellope

(Hero's Duty hospital)

Calhoun was hooked up to several machines to keep her alive. A medical droid was observing the damages she got

"So what's the story doc, is sarge going to be alright?" asked Vanellope

"You're lucky you got here when you did, she's losing a lot of blood, but we might be able to patch her up" said the Droid "It's best that she gets some rest right now"

Vanellope and Ralph left the room but Felix stayed behind

"Don't worry honey, I will avenge you. I will hunt down these criminals and destroy them" said Felix before leaving

He went back to his game and went to the secret room under the nicelanders building. Inside it was a car he bought a while back but never had a reason to use it. He spent some time upgrading it, adding weapons and a few other surprises, until it was finally ready.

"I will not rest until those crooks are taught a lesson" said Felix before leaving


	2. The first strike

Ch. 2

(The next day, after closing)

Felix entered the secret garage wearing a black outfit and stepped into his car. He drove out towards the new game, Road Warriors, to get his revenge on the crooks that almost killed his wife

The crooks just made another raid on sugar rush when Felix drove by and started shooting them

"Who's the jerk?" asked a driver

"Not one of ours" said another driver

"What are you bitches waiting for kill that driver" shouted Mayhem before driving back to her base

The cars began a pursuit and Felix led them into game central station. He led them through t4 and hoped the terminators could handle them. The harvester walked by and started to shoot the cars, but Felix was able to dodge the blasts and the harvester's arms. The harvester grabbed a car and threw it at 2 other cars, the drivers jumped out and retreated.

Felix led them back into road warriors and used his cars oil slick on them. A big truck drove in front of his car and a passenger stepped out and started shooting. Felix rammed his car into the truck and over the highway. The truck fell into another highway and exploded. The other drivers retreated, not wanting to handle Felix right now. Felix drove his car back to fix it Felix Jr.

(The next day)

Paperboy delivered his papers to everyone in the arcade, the headline was 'mysterious road avenger come to save arcade'. Ralph and Felix were in tappers reading the paper along with everyone else

"Wow, it seems someone has come to help us with these criminals" said Ralph

"I know, isn't it great" said Felix

"I wonder where he'll strike next" said Ralph

"That's for me to know and you to find out" said Felix

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ralph a bit suspiciously

"Oh, uh nothing" said Felix

"Felix, are you hiding something?" asked Ralph

"Okay, I'm going to tell you a little secret that I don't want anyone to know about just yet. Ralph, I'm the road avenger" said Felix

"What?" asked Ralph

"I'm doing this to avenge Tammy, I'm not letting these punks get away with this. They almost killed her" said Felix

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me. But how long do you want this secret to go on for?" asked Ralph

"Just until I take down the leader, Mistress Mayhem" said Felix


End file.
